The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of apple tree, referred to by the varietal name `Fiero`.
The original tree of the new variety was discovered by me in 1992 as a whole tree mutation in a block of an early `Fuji` (`Yataka Fuji`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,001) being grown in a cultivated area in Prescott, Wash. I noticed that this single tree, planted in 1991, had an earlier apple maturity than other trees in the block of the same age. Specifically, apples from trees of my new variety mature about mid-September in central Washington state. By comparison, apples from `Yataka` trees, an early `Fuji` strain, normally mature in late September to early October, and apples from standard `Fuji` (not patented) trees mature in late October to early November. Apples from trees of my new variety also have a more intense blushed color than `Yataka` apples.
The `Fiero` variety was compared to other `Fuji` strains, as set forth or specified below, and, particularly to the `Yataka` variety and standard `Fuji`. Fruit from all the compared strains were grown in Prescott, Wash. and were from trees of similar age.
This invention has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. However, the following combination of traits have been repeatedly observed in asexually propagated progeny (asexually propagated by grafting both at Prescott, Wash., and in Wenatchee, Wash.) and are the basic characteristics of this invention that in combination distinguish this variety of apple as a new and distinct variety: (1) matures 10 to 14 days earlier (about mid-September in central Washington) than `Yataka` and 30 to 40 days earlier than standard `Fuji` or any of the so-called higher color mutations of standard `Fuji`, e.g., `Nagafu 2`, `Nagafu 6`, `Nagafu 12`, `BC 1`, and `Akifu 1` (all unpatented) and of the patented strains `TAC 114` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,032) and `Myra` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,645); and (2) an overall pinkish red blush coloration in contrast to the predominantly striped pattern of coloration typical of `Yataka` and standard `Fuji`.
Asexual reproduction shows that these characteristics are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.